blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Setting Summer Sun
Allegiances= WillowClan Leader: Hopestar- Gray-brown she-cat Deputy: Whistlebreeze- Black tom Medicine cat: Fallowstorm- grey tom Apprentice,Riverwind Warriors: Jemstone- White she-cat Apprentice, Timberpaw Emberglory- Black and white she-cat. Runningsky- Handsome brown tabby tom. Apprentice, Featherpaw Icegleam- Gentle gray tabby tom with black paws. Apprentice, Mousepaw Apprentices: Featherpaw- Gray she-cat Mousepaw- Blue-gray tom. Timberpaw- Small white she-cat with brown stripes. Riverwind- Tall,large brown she-cat with white stripes Queens: Whisperdawn- black and brown she-cat Poppyberry- Auburn and ginger she-cat. Elders: Gingertail- Ginger tom with a long tail and white paws. RobinClan Leader: Pouncingstar- Brown tabby tom with black paws Deputy: Tallfoot- Black she-cat with white ears and a brown tail Warriors: Flyingbird- Ginger she-cat Firesky- Blue-gray tom Apprentice, Deerpaw ReedClan Leader: Cloudstar- White and brown tom. Deputy: Trouttail- Lean gray tom. Medicine Cat: Berrywhisker- Ginger she-cat Warriors: Auburnpelt- Auburn tom Sunstone- Golden she-cat Breezewhisker- gray she-cat Apprentice, Cherrypaw Apprentice: Cherrypaw- red and brown she-cat. |-|Chapter 1= Winter is cold.We all shiver in our nests.Imagine snowdrift upon snowdrift till you can't even move without feeling snow.Imagine dens piled with ice crystals.Nests covered in frost.Kits freezing to death. My world is filled with ice and snow.I've never known anything.My mother tells me stories of warmth and sunshine.But I fear they are just that....stories.There is no sun.No warmth.No glowing flowers and running prey. Just cold,bitter winter. My name is Rustlekit.I shouldn't be alive.And with this storm,I may not be for much longer. |-|Chapter 2= Cold.Cold.Cold.COLD!It's all I've ever known.I can't even imagine warmth.Not now.The closest I've ever been to warm is not freezing.And even that seems far off now. My mother can't keep me.I'm not supposed to exist.I can't even say her name to anyone.It's such a pretty name.But if anyone knew... Riverwind. Her name is Riverwind.She is a medicine cat apprentice.Apprentices shouldn't have kits. Especially Medicine cats. I should be dead.Sometimes I wish I was.No nursery for me.I sleep in a hollow far underground.Yet still the winds reach me. No queens to warm my den.Just my mother,and she must stay with Fallowstorm. My brother is dead.He froze in just a few moments.Now I must struggle.I envy him.I envy the “normal" kits.I envy the cats in StarClan,who have no brutal winter. I envy every cat.I have nothing. My name is Rustlekit,and I envy everyone. |-|Chapter 3= My name is Riverwind.I have a secret. I have a kit. I should have two,I should have none.I can't just settle for in between.Rustlekit deserves to die.She wouldn't have to hide from StarClan.Would she? Maybe StarClan would tell Fallowstorm...he could tell Hopestar...she would know. I must hide her.I wish I could keep her.I wish I could keep Lakekit. But I can't.I have broken the medicine cat code.I am sorry,StarClan.I wish I could make things right. I envy the queens who do not need to hide their kits.The medicine cats who have nothing to hide. I envy Runningsky,who does not run from his kits.He is nit sad that Lakekit is dead. He is lucky.He has no secret.I must care for Rustlekit,not him. I envy him. My name is Featherpaw.I am worried. I worry about the kits who starve,the kits who freeze. I worry about my mother,Hopestar.She is so thin...and she is having kits.She refuses to eat and she won't move to the nursery. My mother is ill,I'm sure.Fallowstorm tries to help and she won't accept it. |-|Chapter 4= My world is winter.My world is darkness.I'm trapped underground.I deserve to die.My life is secret.My mother is scared. We will be caught.It will be over from there.My life is a hole.Dark and deep,cold and full of sorrow. I wish I was Lakekit.That's my brother.He knows what warm ''means.He is lucky. I will always envy him. |-|Chapter 5= Secrets cloud my every move.My kit is starving,I must feed her.But I cannot even feed myself.She is underground,dying of cold.Just like her brother... I must be brave,I must be strong.I can't give in to the winter chill. Imagine snow from the ground to the trees.The cats with black pelts are white with frost.Imagine cold that makes you scream just feeling it for a few moments. I must live that every day.My kit must live that every day.We all have to. It's freezing its cold and I wish it would end!I envy StarClan.They have warm summer all year long...Winter is not forever. But forever is for winter. |-|Chapter 6= It's time to shiver,time to starve.I'm cold I'm hungry I've had enough.My life is cold and dark and hollow.How will Rustlekit survive?Runningsky does not care.Not about me or our kit. I envy is calmness. I envy the sun.It is always warm.But I can't even see it now.I'm envious of every cat with nothing to hide.I wish I could be in StarClan with my son.I wish my daughter could join us.And I wish that stupid,mousebrained Runningsky would suffer. My name is Riverwind,and I wish that winter would end. Chapter 7= My name is Featherpaw.My life is cruel.I wish I could help my mother.She shoves me aside. My name is Featherpaw.I wish for warmth.I have none. My name is Featherpaw,my life is over.Too much snow.Too much ice.Too much cold. Cold. That's all we will ever know.The kits in the nursery don't know the meaning of sunshine. We have a Gathering tomorrow.I hope the other Clans suffer,just as we do. My name is Featherpaw.My life is cruel.My whole world is snow. |-|Chapter 8= I shiver.I'm cold.I've never seen another cat,except my mother.She tells me tonight is a Gathering.I wish i could go.I wish,but i never will.My name is Rustlekit,and im all alone. My name is Riverwind.This Gathering is miserable.All cats suffer. My friend,Berrywhisker,told me their Clan may move on.It's too cold to stay here.Maybe we should move on,as well.Rustlekit gets weaker by the day.And Runningsky ignores her existence.I hate him.The charming tom,he never takes responsibility for this,us breaking the code.Now our kits must die and he won't care. I envy the cats who live ''normal lives!Envy them all! |-|Chapter 9= My mother is ill.She can't go on like this.But she won't listen.She doesn't want help.Her life is in danger.All because of this stupid winter! My name is Featherpaw.I'm tired and sick.I'm worried and cold.And there is nothing anyone can do. Watching the sun rise,it gives me hope.And then the winter sun sets.Again and again. |-|Chapter 10= My name is Riverwind. My name is Rustlekit. My name is Featherpaw. We are hungry and cold.We starve,we shiver.But in the end,spring came.And now, I am free. My mother is fine. I have no secrets. And now we watch the setting summer sun.Winter will come again,but summer always returns. ' The End ' Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction